


Кратер

by stephanie_jeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Prosopagnosia, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, UST, soulmate, ангст, драма, соулмейты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanie_jeon/pseuds/stephanie_jeon
Summary: Soulmate!AU, где у Бэкхёна лица прохожих проносятся мрачной дымкой, а Чанёль просто горит — как внутри, так и снаружи. Пока один загибается от вранья и собственных противоречий, второй ищет справедливость там, где её нет, но кратеры души съедят обоих.





	Кратер

Бэкхён не различает лиц людей. Совсем. Он может час смотреть на человека — запомнить количество непослушных локонов в его причёске, цвет рубашки, манеру общаться, возможно, голос. Но только не лицо. Лица он видит бессистемным блюром и монохромным облаком. Иногда ещё дымкой. Для окружающих представляется жутковато, для самого Бэкхёна — в порядке нормы. Впрочем, в мире таких, как он, насчитывается около шести процентов, если не больше, поэтому сам факт наличия себе подобных делает ему легче. Умные дяденьки в белых халатах называют сие явление прозопагнозией или лицевой агнозией. Сам Бэкхён умных слов не любит и называет это просто — частная слепота. Будто бы если все люди были слепы, он был бы частным случаем.   
  
К слову, наличие у него прозопагнозии объясняется просто. Если ваши родители не под одной звездой странствующие, проще говоря, не соулмейты, то при рождении в семье пошедших против системы жди у себя букет расстройств в наказание. Правда, Бэкхёну в какой-то степени повезло с его частной слепотой, потому что она у него одна. Есть, конечно, ещё проблемы вроде пониженного гемоглобина, но тут уже не родственники наградили, а сам напоролся, так сказать. Его радует то, что оба родителя живы, а то всё кончилось бы куда ужаснее, чем какая-то прозропо...частная слепота. Дело в том, что люди, потерявшие одного из родителей-соулмейтов, приобретали способность к деструктивации. Таких, откровенно говоря, чурались, называя прокажёнными. Но в чём, собственно говоря, они были виноваты? В том, что потеряли кого-то из родителей? Всякий раз, затрагивая с кем-либо в разговоре эту тему, Бэкхён понимал: Судьба несправедлива, она возносила в ранг только те души, дорога которых уже давно была проторена. Нет, он конечно слышал, что связь с соулмейтом — не просто встреча, а именно связь — исцеляет, но стоило ли всё этого? Смысл искать исцеление там, где тебя могут принять со всеми изъянами? И смысл вообще наказывать людей просто за то, что их выбор зависел целиком и полностью от них самих, а не от Судьбы? Не то чтобы Бэкхён не хотел найти соулмейта — хотел ещё как. Но не исцеления ради и какого-то там предназначения. Просто ради интереса и возможности узнать, существует ли всё то, о чём говорит добрая половина его знакомых, или же дело в том, что все люди воспринимают предначертанных партнёров как данность? Бэкхён может и ветреный человек в чём-то, но бросаться с места в карьер не собирается. Куда приятнее наблюдать и семимильные шаги менять дюймовыми.   
  
Его кто-то хлопает по плечу. Бэкхён резко оборачивается, касаясь оголённого участка кожи на плече. К слову, у него тактильное чувство развито до такой степени, что он людей на ощупь узнать может. Отсюда и любовь трогать всех, кого не попадя. В рамках приличного, конечно же.   
  
Бэкхён облегчённо выдыхает и отпускает руку. Это Чонин. Он узнаёт его по татуировке знака бесконечности на запястье.  
  
— Тебя только и ждём, — будничным тоном тянет Чонин и белозубо улыбается.   
  
Бэкхён кивает и заходит вместе с другом в тёплый и пропахший сладкой выпечкой дом. Он дует на ладони, пытаясь согреться. Чонин уходит на второй этаж, а Бэкхён, сощурившись, смотрит на диван. Сыльги он узнаёт по старому костяному браслету на правой руке, а Чунмёна, едва ли, по чёрной майке с белыми полосами поперёк груди — он часто надевает её на пары. А вот Минсока он не узнаёт, просто Бэкхён в курсе, что тот здесь, но за выкрашенными в иссиня-чёрный и уложенными не как обычно назад волосами лица не видно. Из-за смены внешности того или иного человека у Бэкхёна частенько позванивает в голове, но кто он такой, чтобы жаловаться на это. Из всех сидящих о его частной слепоте знает только Чонин и Чунмён, потому что они учатся в одной группе. Если раньше Чунмёна передёргивало от представления того, как Бэкхён его видит, то сейчас он находит его особенность забавной. Собственно говоря, шутки по поводу его зрения Бэкхён воспринимает спокойно. В чём-то они даже помогают побороть комплекс неполноценности, который у Бэкхёна, чтобы он ни говорил, всё же был. Чонин же сталкивался с прозопрагнозиком не впервые, поэтому реагировал на болезнь друга без особых эмоций, если вообще реагировал хоть как-то.   
  
Виснет тишина, но она никого особо не напрягает. Все в своих телефонах как ни в чём не бывало. У рядом сидящего Чунмёна он замечает открытый инстаграм какого-то парня, выдержанный в тёмно-синих оттенках.  
  
— Это кто?  
  
Сыльги осторожно приподнимается и усмехается.  
  
— Староста с журфака. Чондэ. Тот ещё экземпляр.  
  
— Прости? — Бэкхён уже по голосу Чунмёна понимает всё его недовольство. И оно кажется настолько очевидным, что он невольно усмехается.  
  
— Сколько тебе сегодня? — спрашивает Минсок у спускающегося по лестнице с портативной зарядкой для телефона Чонина, пытаясь сменить тему разговора. В общем-то, они и собрались здесь все по этому поводу. Минсок Чонина не особо знает, но пришёл как друг Сыльги. Чонин бросает небрежное «двадцать» и, оставив телефон заряжаться на столе, резко садится на диван, заставляя Бэкхёна подпрыгнуть, впоследствии получая щелбан. — А кто из вас хён?  
  
— Я, — бросает Чунмён, всё ещё смотря на невозмутимую Сыльги. — Это из присутствующих. У нас ещё есть Чанёль, ему двадцать шесть.  
  
— Не староват ли для первого курса?  
  
— Как он говорит, — вмешивается Чонин, — что он все эти годы не мог определиться, куда хочет. А так кто его знает?  
  
— Чанёль — это который? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
  
Минсок смотрит, прищурившись, и отпивает содовой из банки.  
  
— Вы точно в одной группе учитесь, парни?  
  
— Да, просто Чанёль такая незаметная колючка, что о его существовании даже я иногда забываю.  
  
— Это староста, — усмехается Сыльги и недовольно цокает языком, увидев очередное сообщение. — Мне через два часа уходить. Скоро там доставщик?  
  
— Минут пятнадцать. Кстати, о Паке, мне интересно, как его соулмейт терпит, если он у него, конечно, имеется. С его-то характером «Я всех вас покусаю».   
  
— Ты гиперболизируешь.  
  
— Поменьше умных словечек, Чунмён, — просит Бэкхён. — Мой мозг не готов ко всем твоим лексическим изыскам. — Он кладёт первый попавшийся журнал на нос и делает вид, что засыпает. Журнал падает. — Мне скучно.   
  
— Лучше стоять на морозе и простудить голову, — тянет Чонин. — Идите в зал, наверное. Там домашний кинотеатр есть и мини-бар.   
  
— Не лучше, но мини-бар — это тема.  
  
Он думает, что ему сегодня лучше не напиваться — сам не знает почему. Неожиданно в его голове некто соглашается с его измышлениями. Не его голос, а чей-то чужой, отдалённо знакомый. Он хмурится, но, тряхнув головой, избавляется от навязчивых мыслей. Бэкхён так думает. На самом деле его не отпускает такая перестройка его и без того больного мозга.   
  
Впятером они проводят оставшийся вечер, точнее вчетвером — Сыльги покидает их на середине. Его одногруппникам и Минсоку весело — алкоголь скидывает лишнее напряжении. Тот, кстати, остаётся, несмотря на уход лучшей подруги. Но Бэкхёну, откровенно говоря, плевать. Он в замешательстве и не может позволить себе расслабиться в течение всего вечера. Он выпивает пять-шесть стопок соджу, но сознание яснее некуда, а оттого и напряжение. В итоге он решает уйти в районе двенадцати ночи. Чонин его лучший друг, но почему-то желания оставаться с другом в его день рождения нет совсем. Эгоист или нет, портить кислой миной праздник ему кажется не более разумным, чем оставаться.   
  
Очутившись на улице, он натягивает рукава свитера на ладони и кутается в кожаную, красивую, но ни черта не греющую в пятиградусный мороз куртку. На остановке он прислоняется к фонарному столбу, греет ртом озябшие руки и замечает на той стороне дороги нечто странное. Трое, два парня и девушка. Последняя, сжавшись, стоит у кирпичной стены в одном ситцевом платье и прикрывает рот рукой. Один из парней касается шеи другого и тот истошно кричит, потому что на месте касания образуется ожог. Они имеют дело с дестрактом, понимает Бэкхён, но как поступить в данной ситуации не знает. Дорога узкая, машин нет — перейти на ту сторону не проблема. Проблема понять, кому из троих нужна помощь.   
  
И тут его осеняет.   
  
— Проблемы, парни?  
  
Девушка продолжает трястись, плачет и сползает вниз по стене. У него сердце сжимается от несправедливости. Даже не распознавая лиц, он чувствует, что последнее, что она должна видеть — это перекошенные болью лица и кровь. Пусть эти двое выясняют отношения в другом месте.  
  
Пока один корчится от боли, второй отступает на шаг. Бэкхён улавливает это и мысленно готовится к удару. Хотя он понимает, что в данном случае этот убьёт и без лишних движений. Бэкхён подходит к трясущейся девушке и снимает с себя куртку, чтобы накинуть ей на плечи, но тут в глаза бросается тонкий шрам от шва. Он узнаёт её и обнимает, осторожно заправляя локон за ухо.   
  
— Сынван, я отведу тебя домой. Только успокойся. Всё хорошо, ты же мне веришь?  
  
Она лихорадочно кивает и тяжело дышит, цепляясь за воротник его тонкого свитера настолько крепко, что Бэкхён боится, что тот просто не выдержит. Он замечает ссадины на запястьях и понимает, что не желает слышать об их природе. Сынван его бывшая одноклассница, с которой они дружили, но после того, как её бросил старший брат Бэкхёна, Дэхён, она как будто испарилась, сменив школу и район проживания.   
  
Прежде, чем уйти, он оборачивается и смотрит в пространство между двумя парнями. Тот, что дестракт, стоит, повернувшись к нему спиной, запрокинув голову к небу. Единственное, что бросается в глаза, что тот одет не по погоде.  
  
— Ваше счастье, что я не вижу ваших поганых лиц.  
  
И уходит, держа Сынван за руку.   
  
Они проходят остановку пешком. Всё это время девушка молчит, потихоньку успокаиваясь. Дыхание становится ровнее и, наконец, она произносит:  
  
— Спасибо тебе.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Лучше скажи, что ты делала в такое время на улице в такой одежде.  
  
Он старается быть мягким — боится давить.   
  
— Тот парень, который в красной куртке, приставал ко мне. Он сорвал с меня куртку, он хотел… он хотел… — Сынван снова начинает плакать. И Бэкхён сжимает плечи крепче, вставая к ней лицом. Не хочется, а надо — смотреть на то, чего не видишь, поистине странно и дискомфортно.   
  
— Он тебя больше не тронет. Веришь мне?  
  
Сынван кивает, сжимает кулаки и поднимает голову.  
  
— Автобус едет.  
  
— Хорошо, пошли. К тому же твои ноги не в лучшем состоянии.   
  
— Второй парень… — начинает девушка, но Бэкхён болезненно шипит.  
  
— Ничего не хочу о них слышать больше. Можешь сделать это потом. Я не тороплю, правда. А сейчас лучше назови свой новый адрес.  
  
***  
  
Чанёль спокойно накидывает капюшон и входит в постепенно заполняющуюся студентами аудиторию. Ему удаётся затеряться среди однокурсников и найти себе место на галёрке. Он открывает конспекты, но периодически поднимает голову, ожидая увидеть одну конкретную тёмную макушку. А ещё у него постоянно раскалывается голова, будто он накануне неплохо так напился. Хотя лучше бы напился. Он вспоминает, что произошло вчера ночью и непроизвольно натягивает рукава толстовки ниже. Чанёль кусает губы, нервно рисует на полях тетради непонятные знаки. Чуть погодя, он узнаёт в этом языки пламени и дрогнет от того, насколько предательски относится к нему собственное подсознание.   
  
Он смотрит на кафедру, где на радость всем стоит бюст Антонио Гауди. Он смотрит на это светлое и беззаботное лицо, невольно вспоминает его биографию и нервно усмехается. И в этот момент в аудитории появляется Бэкхён в компании Чонина. Всё это время Чанёль ждёт, что тот посмотрит на него, но Бэкхён невозмутим и как ни в чём не бывало садится за третий ряд, перед этим перездоровавшись с доброй половиной группы. Бэкхён вообще, сколько Чанёль за ним наблюдает, с людьми сходится с пол-оборота. С грузностью своего характера Чанёлю остаётся только завидовать. Хотя, в общем-то, чем меньше вокруг него людей, тем Чанёлю комфортнее. И дело не в пресловутой интроверсии и Бог знает чём, легко озвучиваемом ребятами с психфака. Дело в нём самом. Чанёль нарочно не подпускает к себе людей — он просто в курсе, что случится, узнай кто-либо о том, кем он является. Ладно бы, там какие-нибудь отклонения в физическом или психическом плане. У него отклонения в… Чанёль даже не знает, как это назвать. Но учёные знают и называют это просто — расстройство деструктивации. Он никогда не думал, что получит за смерть матери клеймо прокажённого. И ладно, если бы он там мысли читал, ломал биополя или швырялся железом направо и налево. Нет же, угораздило его огнём управлять. Хотя управлением это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой. Касаешься ничем не защищённой кожи людей — горят люди. Кто-то из людей касается тебя — горишь сам, понимая, насколько дерьмово приходится окружающим.   
  
Чанёль день изо дня борется с обществом, не до конца понимая, что, прежде всего, борется с собой.  
  
Он смотрит на спину Бэкхёна, его широкие плечи, точёный профиль, пытается в малейшем движении уловить хоть какую-нибудь реакцию, но потом вдруг понимает, что её нет. Вообще никакой. Чанёль просто чувствует это. Он гонит от себя причины этого, как мух, но в то же время осознания собственного бессилия роет внутри него кратер. К его счастью, Бэкхён ничего не понимает.   
  
Он возвращает внимание на субтильного и чопорного профессора, записывая аляповатым, но красивым почерком, остаток лекции, но все мысли всё ещё с ним. Чанёль смотрит на изящные руки Бэкхёна и понимает, что именно под такими руками в будущем будет выполняться какой-нибудь масштабный проект. Он трясёт головой и хмурится, заставляя себя не думать, но не думать просто не может.   
  
А ещё он вдруг вспоминает вчерашнюю ночь. Или не он. У Чанёля бывает такое, что мысли Бэкхёна нередко путаются с его. Не то чтобы это плохо, просто слышать свои мысли в его озвучке весьма сомнительное удовольствие. Чанёль отлично понимает, что это за явление такое, но бежит от него. Или к нему.   
  
Он действительно борется с собой.  
  
Лектор заканчивает и ждёт, когда все покинут аудиторию. Чанёль ждёт того же и по традиции спускается последним, смотря себе под ноги.  
  
— Студент Пак, останьтесь, пожалуйста.  
  
— Чанхан-ши?  
  
— Почему вы всегда на моих лекциях сидите дальше всех? Вы вроде не из тех, кто относится к учёбе посредственно. Неужели вы всё слышите?  
  
— Мне показать конспекты? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Чанёль и поправляет сумку на плече.  
  
— Оставьте до экзамена. Вы необычный студент, Чанёль. Поступили спустя столько времени, причём, с первой попытки. Вас действительно интересует архитектура?   
  
— Да, но если вас волнует мой возраст…  
  
— Ваши одногруппники к вам весьма холодны, как я заметил.  
  
— Это я к ним холоден.  
  
— Вот как? Тогда, действительно ли дело в возрасте?  
  
— Скорее всего, я просто… чувствую себя странно в присутствии детей.  
  
— Детей? Этим детям давно по девятнадцать-двадцать лет. Смотрите, не завысьте планку ещё выше.   
  
— Дело не в биологии. — Кашляет Чанёль в кулак. — А в этом, — он указывает на голову. — В мозгах. И не то чтобы я завышал планку. Просто… Ни я, ни моя группа не видит в этом проблемы. Я могу идти?  
  
— Ответьте на мой вопрос и можете идти. Представьте, что вы уже состоявшийся архитектор и однажды на пороге вашей конторы появляется мальчик лет пяти и говорит, что хочет замок для своей мамы. Как вы поступите?  
  
Чанёль поджимает губы, думает с минуту, а подумав, выдаёт:  
  
— Я бы его построил.  
  
Он выходит из аудитории, смотря себе под ноги, и из-за этого с кем-то сталкивается. Кем-то оказывается Чунмён. Видимо, журнал забыл отдать на подпись. Чанёль закатывает глаза и проходит мимо, нарочно задевая парня плечом.   
  
— Заканчивай этот спектакль, Чанёль, — слышит он вслед и, никак не реагируя, идёт в сторону лестницы. А внутри кратер, который вот-вот начнёт чихать лавой, а после просто рванёт.   
  
В коридоре срабатывает три волшебных правила: не поднимай головы, быстрее двигайся к цели, ни на что не обращай внимания.   
  
Выполняя каждое из них, он загибает пальцы, спрятанные под длинными рукавами толстовки. Остаётся последняя пара, которая должна состояться в соседнем корпусе, но при подходе к переходу третье правило даёт сбой. В голове фонит, причём так, будто давление на улице скачет из крайности в крайность каждую секунду. Такое уже было однажды, помогло только отвлечение на абстракцию. В панике Чанёль бегает взглядом по университетским корпусам и учащённо дышит.  
  
Успокойся.  
  
С новым вздохом он делает шаг вперёд, будто идёт по минному полю. Кажется, с такими болями пора идти к врачу.  
  
Успокойся.  
  
Чанёль сжимает зубы и касается висков. И тут его осеняет.   
  
Успокойся, Бэкхён. Пожалуйста, успокойся.  
  
Он срывается с места в обратном направлении.  
  
Чанёль пытается не паниковать, а вместе с ним и сохранить ровное дыхание. Последнее сложнее, учитывая то, что он бегает не как профессиональный спортсмен. Интуиция приводит его в рекреацию на втором этаже, где прямо в центре коридора образуется столпотворение зевак. Ещё не видя «сцены», он знает главного героя этой увертюры. На первый взгляд с Бэкхёном всё в порядке, но, пробравшись вперёд, Чанёль замечает, как до побеления костяшек сжаты его кулаки, как на доселе беспечном лице играют желваки, и как сощурен направленный в сторону старшекурсника взгляд Бэкхёна. То, что видел Чанёль вчера, оказалось лишь малой степенью его негодования. И тут, так вовремя, в сознание возвращается брошенная Бэкхёном напоследок фраза «Ваше счастье, что я не вижу ваших поганых лиц».   
  
— Думаешь, имеешь право решать за других? — едва слышно шепчет Бэкхён, чтобы его слышал только его оппонент, но Чанёль, стоящий чуть поодаль, тоже слышит. Но помимо слов он слышит ещё и злость, пропитавшую Бэкхёна с головы до пят. — Думаешь, другие, кроме вас таких идеальных и правильных, не имеют и шанса в этой жизни? — он усмехается, думая, что в глаза, но взгляд его выше носа не поднимается. Видимо, парня напротив это смешит.   
  
— Господи, да кому нужен инвалид, причём психический? Ты мне не скажешь?  
  
У Бэкхёна поджимаются губы больше обычного. Он настолько, кажется, уходит в себя, что Чанёль, наблюдающий за всем этим безобразием, чувствует, как образуется ещё один кратер, но не у него.   
  
За одну секунду, кажется, изменяется мир. Рядом с Бэкхёном ни Чонина, ни Чунмёна — рассчитывать он может только на себя. Но не справится же.   
  
Рывок. Крик. Вспышка.  
  
Всё страхи Чанёля меркнут, стоит лишь увидеть, как кто-то пытается причинить вред Бэкхёну. Чанёль не может найти себе оправдания — он просто действует на автомате, и винить в этом мозг или свою стихийность бесполезно. С криком, потонувшим в шуме толпы, Чанёль набрасывается на того, чьего имени даже не знает. Но это чистое и неподдельное «не трогай его», срывающееся с его уст, говорит само за себя. Бэкхён ошарашен, кажется, больше всего. Это, сказанное чужим голосом, «не трогай его» бьёт набатом в голове.   
  
— Эй, — слабо тянет он, — эй, — увереннее. Бэкхён боится попасть под удар и просто тянет Чанёля за ткань капюшона. — Эй, остановись.  
  
А у самого в голове с надломом, словно мантра, звучит «Успокойся». И, кажется, в этот момент случается короткое замыкание.   
  
У Чанёля совершенно случайно соскальзывает рука, касаясь оголённого участка кожи — ладони, и если у Бэкхёна короткое замыкание, то у Чанёля никому не подвластное, даже ему, извержение вулкана. Он отпускает парня, толкая того на пол, с отвращением смотрит на то, как тлеет кожа на руке незнакомца, и запрокидывает голову, чтобы успокоиться. Но Чанёль, чёрт возьми, плачет, наверное, впервые после смерти матери, и тут уже не помочь. Он замечает движение в свою сторону и резко оборачивается, смотря на всех этих любопытных, но ничего не сумевших сделать зрителей. Но только не на Бэкхёна.  
  
Шаг назад. Руки вверх.  
  
— Не…не прикасайтесь ко мне. Вам же хуже будет.  
  
Пак Чанёль капитулирует в неизвестном направлении, оставляя после себя кучу вопросов.   
  
***  
  
Бэкхён в последний раз имел дело с дестрактом в классе втором старшей школы, когда его хён познакомил его со своими соулмейтом Ынджи — девушкой, что строила иллюзии в прямом смысле этого слова. Но Чанёль не Ынджи, а огонь, что исходит от его рук при контакте с людьми, не иллюзорный, а вполне себе такой реальный.   
  
С момента, как все в университете узнали о его частной слепоте, а всё благодаря старшекурснику Ким Йесолю, подслушавшему разговор Бэкхёна с Чонином, проходит четыре дня. Все эти дни Чанёль не появляется в университете, а Бэкхён полон вопросов. С одногруппниками отношения не меняются: почти все об этом знают ещё с первого дня. Просто раньше всё держалось в рамках одной группы. Если и знал кто-то ещё, в лицо об этом, во всяком случае, никто не кричал. Но отношение к себе его мало интересовало. Куда больше его интересует Чанёль. Чанёль, который канул в лету после случившегося, а на телефон, которым располагал Чунмён, не отвечал ни разу с тех пор. Бэкхён понимает, что Чанёлю трудно. Просто как человек понимает. Дестрактов никто и никогда не любил, и чуда в данном случае не случится. Если раньше он был затворником, то сейчас станет изгоем. Но это, опять же, не самая суть. Суть в том, что Чанёль, о, Боже, его соулмейт. И дело тут даже не в том, что они оба парни. Просто сама перспектива их пары — прозопагнозик и дестракт — кажется априори такой комичной, что это доводит Бэкхёна до истерики. Хочется и плакать, и смеяться.   
  
С места в карьер Бэкхён всё ещё прыгать не собирается и для себя решает: если он в ближайшее время не испытает к Чанёлю каких-либо чувств, тешить его надеждами он не будет. Но пока Бэкхён богат только на одно чувство — волнение.   
  
Ноги сами приводят его к дому Сынван. Он находит её на площадке для выгула собак со своим уэст-хайлендом. Собака воспринимает его радушно — значит, ещё помнит. Бэкхён долго мнётся, не зная с чего начать. Он же сам тогда попросил её помолчать. А теперь…  
  
— К тебе больше никто не приставал?  
  
Она отрицательно качает головой и улыбается.  
  
— Обошлось. Я больше не выхожу из дома подруг без сопровождения.  
  
Он смотрит на её руки и видит подсыхающие ссадины.  
  
— Это тот, который второй, сделал?   
  
— Нет, нападавший был один — парень в красной кожаной куртке. Второй пытался меня спасти, но я понятия не имею, чем всё закончилось.  
  
— Он жив, если ты про это. Оказывается, мы в одной группе учимся.  
  
— Если бы не этот парень-дестракт, меня бы изнасиловали. Понимаешь?  
  
Бэкхён нервно сглатывает, смотрит на посеревшее небо и выдыхает:  
  
— Понимаю.   
  
Но только не себя.  
  
  
***  
  
Чанёль в университете таки появляется, но с таким видом, будто ничего не произошло неделей ранее. Многие его сторонятся, а Чанёлю всё равно. Он тот, кто он есть, и, увы, от этого не убежать. Если природе нравится шутить, пусть шутит, пока с ней не пошутят так же. Единственное, что сложно во всей этой ситуации, это смотреть на Бэкхёна, чувствовать его эмоциональный нестабильный фон и не иметь права подойти просто потому что для него это непозволительная роскошь. Уж лучше общая безопасность, чем неоправданные ничем, кроме личного желания, выгоды.   
  
Он садится в аудитории на своё привычное место и чувствует на себе взгляды. К чёрту, думает Чанёль, быть проще он не в силах. От того, что на него будут указывать пальцем, мир не треснет, способность травить и травиться огнём себя не исчерпает. Только вот Бэкхён… Его отношение к Чанёлю наверняка колеблется между отвращением и жалостью. Чанёль пытается понять, чем вообще забита голова парня, не различающего лиц, но ответа нет. Их и без того иллюзорная связь как будто бы оборвалась.   
  
— Нужно поговорить. — Чанёль даже не замечает, как рядом с ним возникает Бэкхён. Он вроде и пытается показать всем своим видом, что решительно настроен, но подрагивающие пальцы выдают его страх и неуверенность. Его бы взять сейчас за руку, погладить между большим и указательным пальцами и сказать, что всё будет хорошо. Только вот Чанёль не может этого сделать даже физически. Он может заставить гореть любого, но только не Бэкхёна. Бэкхён — это табу. Вне зависимости от его чувств.   
  
— Говори. — Чанёль старается быть небрежным.  
  
— Без свидетелей. Пошли. До пары ещё десять минут. — Бэкхён звучит непривычно грубо. Бэкхён, душа любой компании, ни дня не проживающий без улыбки, смотрит мимо него и чеканит слова так, будто в них собрана вся ненависть человечества. Чанёль понимает: это конец.  
  
Они спускаются вниз под взгляды любопытных одногруппников и выходят из аудитории, отходя на приличное от неё расстояние.   
  
— Говори, — выдыхает Чанёль, уже готовящийся к любому исходу.   
  
— А сам ничего не хочешь сказать?   
  
Чанёль поднимает голову к потолку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. И что он должен сказать? «Привет, я твой соулмейт?», «Знаешь, я тут людей в прямом смысле этого слова зажигаю, как тебе оно?», «Ты уж прости, но постарайся меня не касаться»?   
  
Ему действительно сложно. Бэкхён не из тех, с кем бывает просто. Чанёль тоже. А оттого у них самих сложностей целый десяток. Поэтому Чанёль произносит первое, что приходит в голову.   
  
— Каково это — не видеть лиц?   
  
Бэкхён усмехается, про себя понимая, что разговор вряд ли пойдёт в заданное им русло.   
  
— Со временем привыкаешь. А с керосином в крови?   
  
— К такому не привыкнешь. Увы. — Чанёль прислоняется к стене и смотрит в глаза Бэкхёну, пользуясь тем, что он не видит его лица. Они у него светлые и ясные, будто туда можно полмира запихнуть и согреть. А ещё любопытные. Только вот Чанёль видит там, помимо прочего, море страхов, в которых в пору утонуть.  
  
Бэкхён неуверенно шагает вперёд и тянет руку к лицу Чанёля, но всё, — достаточно, хватит, перекипел — он больше не может. Чанёль резко отступает с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, ударяясь головой об открытую дверь служебного помещения и качает головой.  
  
— Не смей.  
  
— Ты даже не хочешь попытаться объяснить, что…  
  
— Объяснить? Объяснить что? Какой я урод, который может угробить любого человека? Или почему я таким стал? Объяснить, что тебе лучше и дальше держаться от меня подальше, если хочешь выжить? Что тебе объяснить?  
  
Слова сами рвутся наружу, и он не в силах их остановить. Ему надоело играть и изображать вселенскую ненависть к людям, потому что единственный человек, которого Чанёль ненавидит, глядит на него каждый день из зеркала.  
  
Бэкхён нервно сглатывает, не меняясь в лице, и спрашивает:  
  
— Скажи честно, ты веришь во всех этих предначертанных судьбой? Только честно.  
  
— Никогда не заострял на этом внимания, — через силу выдавливает он, хотя, конечно же, голос Бэкхёна никогда не давал ему покоя. И не сказать, что это будило в нём какие-то светлые чувства, нет. Напротив, это только пугало его и отваживало от людей ещё дальше. А сейчас, будто нарочно, Бэкхён пытается отвадить его от себя, но у Чанёля протест и безмолвный крик о помощи. Он никогда не просил у него ничего. Ему была дана возможность просто быть наблюдателем, а сейчас и её отнимут. Это несправедливо. — Я тебя ненавидел, — начинает он ровно и вкрадчиво, смотря ему прямо в глаза, будто хочет достучаться. — Я смотрел на тебя и просто ненавидел сам факт твоего существования, потому что у меня… — он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух. — У такого, как я, не должно быть ни родственной души, ни друзей, ни какой-либо перспективы на будущее. Потому что ты хоть понимаешь, что это не лечится? Это заложено во мне так же, как твоя частная слепота в тебе! — Чанёль срывает голос. Он больше не может. Чанёль садится на холодный пол университетского коридора, шмыгает носом и осипшим голосом интересуется:  
  
— На что ты вообще надеешься, Бэкхён?   
  
Бэкхён выдыхает, сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
  
— Я не думал, что будет так сложно. — Он ходит вдоль стены и смотрит перед собой. — Я всю жизнь не понимаю, почему моих родителей так презирают, будто они убили человека, но на самом деле просто пошли против прихоти Судьбы. Почему, объясни мне, почему так происходит? Почему такое возможно? Почему я обязан доверять чьему-то выбору просто потому, что ему так захотелось? Люди не марионетки, но как же они падки на волю случая. Я не хочу принимать это. Мне противно это. Но с какого-то грёбаного чёрта, зная тебя всего ничего, я буквально умираю, потому что чувствую, как умираешь ты. Так почему, Пак Чанёль? — он подходит к нему и садится на колени. Бэкхёна начинают душить слёзы, но он продолжает. — Думаешь, один ты можешь ненавидеть? Как бы не так.   
  
Бэкхён берёт его лицо в ладони, но боясь последствий и чанёлевского судорожного «нет». Внутри у обоих не вулканы и даже не кратеры, больше напоминает собой то, что остаётся после извержения — поломанное и искорёженное нечто, со слабым правом на восстановление. У Чанёля шершавая на ощупь кожа, мягкие полные губы и родинка на носу. Бэкхён видит всё это и даже не сразу понимает, что он видит.   
  
— В твоих глазах столько боли. Почему никто не видит этого? Почему?  
  
Потому что люди слепы, хочется ответить ему. Чанёль чувствует холод во всём теле, будто ему огонь заменили льдом — он не горит.   
  
— Человек, что не распознаёт лиц, — сглатывает он, — что-то говорит мне о моих глазах.  
  
А потом Чанёль замечает, что руки Бэкхёна всё ещё держат его лицо, и судорожно выдыхает.   
  
Они соприкасаются лбами, и, кажется, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы положить начало чему-то целому, общему и без болезненных кратеров после.  


End file.
